


insecurities

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: Daddy Derek and his Baby [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Insecurities, M/M, old school Disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is worried Derek doesn't want a human boyfriend anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	insecurities

Stiles and Derek were curled up on the couch watching house of mouse. 

Stiles was sucking on his dody and playing absent mindly with Derek's fingers while Derek licked gently at the sensitive spot behind his ear. 

" Daddy"  
" Yes baby"  
"S'it play time?"  
" No baby"  
" Th'n why are you ticklin' 'e wit' your tongue?"  
" I'm LICKING you because I like how you taste"

Stiles was silent for a moment before slurring around his dody again  
"Wha' do I tas'e like?"  
" Like sugar, vanilla,milk and salty sunshine"

 

He was silent for another moment  
"How come I can'ts tas'e that?"  
" Because you're not a werewolf baby"

Again he was silent before he whispered

"Would you love me more if I was? "

" Stiles, that is a grown up topic"

He knew Stiles knew what that meant, it wouldn't be discussed when Stiles was in a younger stats of mind.

Most of Stiles insecurities were brought up like this, he could talk about it as a grown up once Derek knew but getting it out was the issue. 

"I can't Daddy, please, please Daddy, don't make me Daddy"

He pulled Stiles into his lap, Shushing and kissing him softly and gently. 

" It's okay Stiles, my sweet baby, you don't have to, you never have to, it's alright, I love my baby  I love you so much."

He rocked him slowly, peppering him with kisses until he  fell asleep. 

Derek carried him into the bedroom and laid him down gently. Curled up beside him he soon followed him into dreamland. 

*****

Derek woke up to Stiles stroking his arm.  
" Morning"  
"It's late evening Derek"

Derek was going to make a remark about how difficult if will be to get Stiles to bed tonight but Stiles had called him Derek, not Daddy, and that means he doesn't need his Daddy but wants his  boyfriend.    
 " Well, good late evening then"  
"Did you sleep well?"  
" Yeah, God I was out for hours"  
"You looked so peaceful, I couldn't wake you, but I got all my assignments done for the next two months"

(Stiles drew illustrations for children's books) 

Derek sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
" Do you want to talk now or later"  
"It doesn't matter   
"Yes it does"  
"Are you sure you wouldn't  be happier with someone like you?"  
"No. I wouldn't,  would you,"  
"No, no, Derek, never, I love you, I j-just want you to be happy"  
"I am happy Stiles,  to be perfectly honest with you  I like you being different and  fragile"  
"There's a word for that"  
"Perverted"  
"No xenophilla"

He giggled   
"What's so funny?"  
" You have pillow lines"

Derek glared at him but he only laughed harder 

"Derek, Daddy, I love you"  
"I love you too Stiles, baby"

" You really do look funny, Derek don't, Daddy stop, please"

He squealed as Derek tickled him without mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Scatteredblackroses on tumblr


End file.
